


Trials And Tribulations

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Trials and Tribulations [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Contests, F/M, No War AU, Noble AU, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Fantasy AU with swords and the feudal system.





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AU with swords and the feudal system. A story inspired by Trials by redrose1024  
> This first part deals with Springer and dragonfly's OC Callista.  
> The second part will be Hot Rod and flutterpen's OC Flutter.  
> Future parts planned will be Mirage/Hound, Prowl/Jazz, and Drift/(pairing to be decided)

Callista had chosen to make use of some of her spare time to go down to the street level of the towercity of her home. She quietly mader her way to the main plaza and sat down on one of the many backless benches under the shade of a tall crystalline pillar.

The musicians played the song slowly noticing the new member of their audience hearing the rest of their listening crowd murmur about the princess.

Callista sighed hearing the murmur about the crowd. She had wished she had brought a cloak or something. She did walk up towards the stage, depositing credits in the jar and taking a data slug of their music. “Thank you. It’s a trifle better than the stuffy palace music,” she said with a smile.

The band slowly nodded their smiling heads. A few chuckled at her comment and continued their playing.

Callista ducked out of the square and made her way into the downtown core of the city by pede.

A pair of seekers glided down landing and transforming headed for the princess. “Callista, you should not be down here,” one voice said.

Callista flicked a wing dismissively at the voice. “Why is that? These are my people are they not? I wish to be among them.”

“Maybe so but you look bad to the rest of the nobility,” Thundercracker replied.

“Let Starscream explain it to her,” Warp said.

Callista spun on her pedes to face the two older Seekers, “Clearly it can’t look so bad, otherwise my sire himself would have come down here to retrieve me himself.”

“Which would make him look worse,” Thundercracker said. “But he is demanding you see him now.”

Callista grumbled and found enough space to transform and follow the two Seekers back home. Thundercracker and Warp followed her.

Starscream paced his throne room. “What does she think she is doing going down there,” he said.

Callista landed in front of the two seekers on the landing pad of their home and transformed. The pair landed behind her transforming and walking to the throne room.

Callista entered the throne room, wings held high in defiance.

Starscream stopped and spun to face her. “What were you thinking?” he demanded of her.

“That I wanted to be out of the palace and among the people,” Callista answered.

“You could have asked and I would have arranged an escort for you to somewhere approved of,” Starscream said. “The opera or symphony.”

“Which is exactly why I didn’t ask,” Callista retorted.

Starscream’s wings drew back in shock and disappointment. 

“Can I go now?” Callista asked.

Starscream sighed. “Very well,” he said, fingers templed as he started thinking. Maybe it was time to look at getting her a mate, a mate that could control her teach her some of his beliefs. _::Sapphira my dear, where are you?::_

_::In the library, Bright Star,::_ Sapphira answered him. _::What’s the matter?::_

_::I think we need to talk about our creation and her future,::_ Starscream said heading towards the library.

_::Shall I wait for you in the library?::_ Sapphira asked.

_::Yes, I am coming,::_ he said.

Sapphira made a space at the table she was sitting at for her mate. Starscream walked in smiling at his mate and sat down. 

Sapphira saw straight through her mate’s smile and stood up to give him a relaxing massage between his wing bases. “What happened?” she asked.

“She went down to the square to listen to that thing they call music,” Starscream said starting to calm down.

Sapphira winced, gently pinching a spot of armor. ::Sorry about that...:: she apologized for the pinch by smoothing out the cables in the wing joint. “She did not get your approval...” she surmised

“Of course, she went unescorted,” Star said. “It would make me look weak and bad to the nobility being unable to control my own creation.”

“Do we assign a guard to her?” Sapphira asked. “Or shall we skip to looking at potential candidates to begin the trials?”

Starscream grinned. “You read my mind dear,” he said tilting his helm back to look at her. Sapphira smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Star returned the kiss. ::We need to look at possible mates.::

Sapphira broke the kiss, moving to sit beside him at the desk, where she activated the console and turning it to face her mate.

Starscream looked at the consoled typing up commands to look at single royals in neighboring city states.


	2. Arrival

Sapphira sat in the femme’s room as Callista arrived after her carrier had summoned her, saying she wanted to talk about something.

“Callista my dear have a seat,” Sapphira said smiling at her creation. “I have some news to give you.”

Callista perked up, “Yes, carrier?” she asked.

“Invitations to participate in the trials have gone out and your father is planning the tests,” Sapphira said.

“Trials for what, carrier?” Callista asked.

“To be your bondmate dear,” Sapphira replied.

“Bonded? What? Already?” Callista exclaimed, wings flaring out wide in her surprise.

“Well we feel you need a mate in life now, you seem so restless,” Sapphira said.

“Okay, how about I go out and find a mate for myself,” Callista said.

“There are things we want to look for in your mate,” Sapphira said. “You can suggest someone but we still need the trials.”

“Do you remember my recent sabbatical leave to Helex?” Callista asked, already digging around in her subspace...

Sapphira thought about it. “Yes, I remember how you seemed to come back from it so...changed and excited,” she said.

Callista pulled out a cube from her subspace, activating it as a holostill portrait came up of herself and a green mech. She handed it to her carrier with a smile.

Sapphira took the cube looking at the picture, examining it. “Are you suggesting this mech, dear?”

“No wonder sire loves you so much,” Callista said, laughing. “Scored it in one. Yes I am. And before you ask... he does have noble energon in him.”

 _::Well she’s suggesting someone for the invites, Star,::_ Sapphira said. “What is his name? Remind me.”

“His name is Springer,” Callista said, smiling again.

 _::Who?::_ Starscream said back on his console putting aside the pile of paperwork he had to do.

 _::Springer of Helex, she says he’s of royal energon,::_ Sapphira said smiling at her creation and handing back the cube.

“I know you’re talking to sire. What is he saying?” Callista asked her carrier, putting the cube back in her subspace.

“He’s looking at the mech,” Sapphira said. 

Callista almost threw herself at her carrier in a hug, wings flicking, “Thank you for considering him.”

“Don’t be so anxious I said he’s looking at him, he hasn’t said yes and sent the invitation yet,” Sapphira said and then hugged her creation back it had been awhile since they had been like this.

 _::Sapphira dear, can I see you?::_ Starscream asked over their bond. 

_::Of course, dear, your office?::_ Sapphira said.

 _::Yes,::_ Starscream said. 

“Dear can you let me go. I have something I need to do,” Sapphira said.

“Of course, carrier,” Callista smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Springer sat down at his desk and opened the comm to contact Callista.

Callista heard her communications console buzzing and went to go accept the call, “Springer!” she greeted the green mech when she saw his visage fill the screen.

“Hey Callista,” Springer said. “Seems I might be coming to Vos soon.”

“The trials... were you invited?” Callista asked, wings perking up.

“Yes, I was just talking to my Aunt Megala and Uncle Uberus, seems your sire called them and asked if we were related,” 

“Thank Primus they seemed to have listened to my suggestion to add least invite you,” Callista said, wings shuddering on her back as she thought about some of the other prospective competitors.

“So I have you to thank,” Springer said smiling. “Well I will gladly come and stay if I lose just to be your friend if you need a pair of audials.”

“Don’t you dare even think about losing,” Callista said, pointing a finger at the screen before breaking into a laugh. 

“Well I’m not sure how good I will be at the trials,” Springer admitted. “I will try my very best.”

“Which one has you worried?” Callista asked.

“Tactics and intelligence,” Springer said.

“You’re smart. I mean maybe not the smartest mech on Cybertron, but you’re certainly not dumb by any means,” Callista said. 

“Well thank you,” Springer said. “The timing of the whole thing is good. Aunt and Uncle mentioned how they had thought about having trials for me as well.”

“Eck. Why can’t they just let us choose for ourselves? You know... if you don’t win, maybe I’ll just fly over there are we can bond in secret?” Callista said giggling.

Springer looked horrified but then realized she had to be joking. “Yes just forget the trials completely.”

“Maybe you should see if you can get someone to mentor you in those two areas,” she suggested

“Well I can think of one someone,” Springer said.

“Okay. You should be good at the speed and strength trials,” Callista said. “Besides you have other talents that can’t be measured by this stupid trial.”

“Yes, my good manners,” Springer said smiling.

“You’re not bad on the optical sensors either,” Callista grinned and then hid her face off camera to hide the blushing.

“You okay there?” Springer asked tilting his helm.

Callista managed to get most of the blush off her face as she looked at the camera again, “I’ll ... I’ll be fine. Love that you’re so humble about being complimented”

“Oh right thank you for the compliment,” he said. “You are quite nice on the optics as well.”

“See? There’s another reason sire and carrier should just let us bond, we’d make cute sparklings.... when we chose to do that...” Callista said.

“Yes proves that looks are quite important in creations mates,” Springer said.

Callista started giggling at a thought that came into her head. “We’re missing the ever important beauty pageant in this trial. You’d be a surefire winner.”

Springer smiled and blinked at her.

“What?” Callista asked.

“I am flattered,” Springer said turning to look away as he felt his face plates heat up.

“On a more serious note, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave the palace without a guard for a while. Sire found out I went down to the square at ground level to listen to music and he was not happy with me,” Callista said.

“That’s terrible,” Springer said. “I am sorry to hear. Shall I send you some music from here in Helex?”

“Absolutely. The more the better,” Callista smiled.

“Alright, I can go around the city recording and collecting some,” Springer said. “Though I do have a few favorites that I can send to you now.” He searched for the songs and sent them over to her through the comm.

“Thanks. You’re the best,” Callista said, recording the files he sent her to a data slug that she immediately slipped into her subspace.

“You’re welcome. Glad to help a friend with good audials,” Springer said. He turned his helm as someone off screen talked to him. “I should get going I said I would meet some friends at a club.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Strategis!” Springer exclaimed. He was doomed now. Though maybe, perhaps he could ask a certain someone to coach him at it while he also worked on the preparation for the rest of the competitions.

He transformed and flew to the palace the guards recognized him and let him in only to tell him she wasn’t back from the Academy just yet. He sighed sitting down in the library till he decided to look around. He found a few books on the game itself, including a copy of the one his creators had used to try and teach it to him when he was younger. He walked around reading through the book, picking up a few on Vos as well, it’s history it’s geography and the culture.

He didn’t know she was there till she spoke up, “The guards say you were asking to see me,” she said.

He jumped, dropping a number of the books on the floor. They both bent down to pick them up. Flutter looked at one of the books on Strategis. “Why do you need this or that?”

“Tactics test is a game of Strategis,” he said giving her a smile. “I am hoping you will help me.”

“How many competing? Do you know?” she asked.

Springer counted the cities on his digits. “Seven plus myself,” he said. “Iacon, two from Helex, Crystal City, Praxus, Tyger Pax, Kaon, and someone from Vos.”

“That’s seven, I’m assuming Kaon,” Flutter said. “Sounds more like a championship, in three rounds, than a game. I can try.” She pulled up a chair at a table setting down the board box. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Springer sat down as the holographic board appeared showing a bridge over a ravine and the two pieces of land that the bridge connected.

“The objective is to get control of the bridge or in most dires circumstances destroy it,” Flutter said. “Your move first.”

“As long as you’re not using your best pieces,” Springer said. 

“No Zepher is not online at the moment, besides I have a game with my Praxian opponent later,” she said.

“How kind of you,” Springer said, sarcastically.

“You want my help or not?” she asked looking back at him.

“Yes, I want your help,” he said looking over the pieces. He tapped one in the fron moving it a space.

“Confirm move?” a femme voice said.

“Beginner level,” Flutter explained. “It will always ask you.”

“Move confirmed,” Springer said and the piece appeared in the new square.

About an hour later a frustrated Springer swiped his hand through the holographic board. “I give up,” he said. “I never understood this game and I never will.” He had lost the bridge to her.

“Does this femme mean so much you’re giving up so easily?” Flutter asked. She cleared the board and started a new game.

Springer sighed. “Maybe you could play for me,” he said quietly.

“That would be cheating,” she said. “If I... we get caught I could lose Zepher. Do you really like her, think?”

“I am trying to prepare and you decimated me,” Springer said.

“It’s a game,” Flutter said. “Try again. Your move and remember to confirm moves and try thinking before acting.”

“How do I get you to take it easy on me?” he asked.

“Tell me about her and I might give myself a handicap,” she said smiling.

“She’s sweet, she likes music,” he said looking at his cousin.

“More,” she said grinning.

He thought about it and called up a picture of Callista, “Here, take a look,” he said.

Flutter looked at the image and closed it. “How would you describe her?” she asked.

“Beautiful,” Springer said. “Smart.”

“Fine, I’ll use fewer pieces,” she said as a number of pieces disappeared from the board as she typed in commands. “Hopefully she plays better than you.”

“I could ask her, later,” he said. He would take the advantage counting the pieces, he had nearly double now.

About half an hour later, he had the bridge and then destroyed it abandoning some of his pieces. “Hey where did they go?”

“You left them and I converted them,” Flutter said. As a light flashed. “That is Praxus.”

“Can I watch?” Springer asked.

“Sure, might help you,” Flutter said. The board changed to inside of a castle several pieces facing the other side.

“Mute voice,” Flutter said. “So you can ask questions and I can answer them.”

“How good are they?” Springer asked.

“This game has lasted about seven cycles, might go on for about ...three or four more,” she said. “They’re an expert.” She typed a greeting and her opponent responded.

“So pretty even,” Springer said. “I hope the contest one is short.”

“Depends upon your opponents. Good as me they might be quick, worse than you and you can last a long time,” she said moving one of her pieces to attack. The floor fell out from under her piece.

“What happened?”

Flutter raised a digit signalling him to wait. “Either it was a trap or I did something wrong. I can accuse giving them a second move on their turn or let them have just the one.” she said. She typed in a command. “Their turn.”

“So you did something wrong?” Spring asked.

“The castle is old if it were a trap he could have fallen as well,” Flutter said.

About a half hour later, the two were still fighting in the castle having to fight their way back up through two dungeon levels. Springer had nearly drifted into recharge watching. 

“Shall we save the game and continue tomorrow?” she asked. The computer typing up her words. Her opponent replied in the affirmative.

Flutter closed the box up and Springer sat up. “What was that?”

“Game paused,” Flutter said. “You joining us for dinner?”

“Palace cooking is better than mine, so yes,” he said.

“And you don’t have to buy dinner,” Flutter said leading him to the dining hall where an extra place was ready for him.


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttles and transports started arriving with the competitors. Starscream had arranged living quarters in the neighbouring towers for each of the competitors, their coaches and families. The city was bustling and abuzz with the thrill of a trial occuring in their midst.

Callista stood on the balcony of the palace looking around at the arrivals, trying to figure out which of the ships arriving carried the competitors. She also hoped she might catch a glance of Springer, but wasn’t too hopeful.

Springer along with his aunt, and uncle arrived. Flutter would join them later in the week as she still had classes and was not going to be excused from them. Springer looked up at the towers hoping to spot Callista. He sighed as he was unable to spot her and continued inside with his aunt and uncle.

Callista thought she spotted the Helexian team down below and tested out the comms to see if the temporary block had gone into effect. ::Springer! Hi!... You made it...:: she called.

Springer heard, ::Spri….:: looking up.

Callista growled as her comms were jammed but waved, hoping he’d see her.

Springer stopped, growling at the interrupted comms but if she had seen him. He waved smiling maybe she would see him again.

Callista went inside before her creators would notice her absence from inside the palace. She was supposed to be getting ready to meet all the competitors with them. 

Sapphira was in Callista’s quarters waiting. She’s probably looking to greet her mech friend, she thought.

Callista came into her quarters to find her carrier there, “Hello carrier. Sorry I’m late. Sire seems to have already turned off the comms to the competitors,” she said with a bit of a frown.

“Yes, he can be overly protective,” Sapphira said.

Callista blew air out of her vents in a sigh, “How I know...” she said, taking off the armor that was just for everyday use. “I suppose I have to get all fancy now, don’t I?”

“You want to look good for your guests,” Sapphira said dangling a pair of musical wing decorations.

“Guests... potential bondmates... mecha I don’t even know...” Callista said, holding a wing still for her carrier to put it on.

“There is a femme among the potential bondmates,” Sapphira said putting the wing ornament on. “You will get to know them by watching them. And they will be watching you for your reaction so be careful of how you react.”

Callista twitched the wing that Sapphira had just put the ornament on, making a tingling sound. “Yes carrier,” she said. “And I will try to keep an open processor.”

“That is all I can ask of you,” Sapphira said giving her creation a kiss.

“Do we get to listen to sire interview them? If I’m supposed to be getting to know the competitors...” Callisat asked

“You may have to ask your sire that,” Sapphra said.

Callista took her carrier’s hand and drew the other femme into a hug, wings twitching on her back again. Having finally been dressed up for the occasion, she walked over to her sire’s office.  
Starscream looked over the list of competitors and looked up hearing someone walk in. “You look very nice, my dear,” he said.

“Can carrier and I listen to the interviews? We.... I think it would help me learn more about the competitors...” Callista said, trying to phrase it so her sire would be more amenable to the idea.

Starscream paused thinking about it. “Very well,” he said. “Now I suggest you leave so I can start the interviews, I will let you two listen over the intercom.”

Callista ran quickly to Star, giving him a hug and a kiss to the side of his helm and then left his office.

The Vosian seeker, Cloudjumper came in after Starscream indicated he was ready. He stood waiting, until Starscream indicated he could sit down. “My Lord Starscream,” he bowed.

“Have a seat, Cloudjumper,” Starscream said smiling.

Cloudjumper took the seat opposite Starscream’s desk

“Bonding with my creation means accepting many responsibilities, dealing with unhappy commoners and the other city states,” he said. “So first question is if say Tyger Pax gives you fewer supplies than promised, how would you get them to give you what you ordered?”

“Tyger Pax has not been known to be the most reasonable city state, bowing easily to pressure. Threats of reduced support and supplies would be the most expedient way to send what they owe us,” Cloudjumper said.

“I see,” Starscream said smiling. He asked a number of other questions before letting Cloudjumper go.

Callista turned to her carrier, touching her upper arm. “Who’s next? Can you see if my friend is there?”

“I’m not sure of the order,” Sapphira said but turned her helm as if she could see something. A servant watching bowed and left the room. The servant returned with a datapadd. “Looks like your friend is a little later. Next is Brutus from Kaon.”

Brutus entered Starscream’s office after he was invited by the ruler inside. “Lord Starscream,” the large mech rumbled.

“Welcome Brutus,” Starscream said. “Take a seat.” The large mech frightened Starscream for some reason. 

Brutus looked at the chair, wondering if he would fit without breaking it. He tried to carefully sit down, a large cracking sound resounding from the chair, but it held.... for now.

“You and my creation are surrounded by enemies, how will you protect her?” Starscream asked.

“If the danger is dire, she can fly to our home while I take out my enemies,” Brutus said, punctuating his statement with a fist into his other open palm.

Starscream asked a few more questions and let Brutus leave wondering if the chair would fall apart during the next interview.

“Next is Prowl from Praxus,” Sapphira said writing a note on a data pad. She handed it to the servant. “Give this to Springer of Helex, please.”

Callista’s wings perked up at her carrier’s statement. She had heard of Prowl before, and of the list of candidates, it wouldn’t be too bad if he was selected as her bondmate-to-be.

Prowl entered Starscream’s office dressed in his best formal armor and hands clasped together behind his back. “Good day, Lord Starscream,” he greeted the mech.

“Greetings Prowl,” Starscream said. “Please take a seat.”

Prowl stepped over to the desk, eyeing the chair in question, he could spot several weaknesses in its structural integrity and quirked one optic ridge at what might have happened to it. “With all due respect, your highness, I believe I would rather remain standing for this interview.”

“Very well,” Starscream said and glanced at his list of questions. “The people are rioting over the quality of energon in the city, what do you do?”

“If the people are rioting en masse, an investigation into the quality of the energon is to be performed. Investigation of the mecha involved in its distribution in case it is being watered down or otherwise contaminated. In the meantime, to keep the situation for escalating further, energon from the palace’s own supply would be distributed to the populace,” Prowl said, thinking about how his own creators would handle it.

Starscream was quiet for a minute, thinking. As wordy as the response was and he didn’t totally like the idea of sharing with the commoners, ti was a good argument. He asked a few more questions and let the mech leave.

While Springer read the datapad from Sapphira about the questions Starscream were asking so far and possible answers and wrote a note of thanks to her.

“Send in the femme from the Crystal City,” Starscream said.

Avalonia stepped into Starscream’s office and walked directly up to the office chair, without waiting for Starscream to invite her to sit down. When she sat down in the chair, the legs gave way below her, sending the femme tumbling to the floor. She shrieked and got to her pedes, glaring at the chair as though it had personally done her some great indignity.

Starscream sighed and called for a new chair. Already unimpressed with the femme and her lack of respect for him, asked her one question and let her go.

Starscream sighed watching the femme leave. “Send in Springer of Helex,” he replied.

Springer walked in, standing. “Good day, Lord Starscream,” he said.

“Sit,” Starscream said. Springer sat down carefully while Starscream formulated his first question to test the mech.

“You hear news of a noble cavorting with a commoner, how do you deal with the matter?” Starscream asked finally.

Springer blinked. “I would ask the noble to discontinue,” he replied. “Thinking of the family’s honor.”

Starscream asked two more questions and sent the mech out.

Callista had found a way to sneak past her carrier when she heard the last of her sire’s questions for Springer. She managed to make it to the entrance where Springer came out and the Iaconian, Tempest, was waiting.

Springer turned seeing Callista. “I imagine he wants to see you, Tempest,” he said.

Callista smiled and gave Springer a hug. “It’s good to see you, Springer.”

Tempest looked at the pair and grinned. He went in. “Looks like your creation has already decided Lord Starscream.”

Springer hugged Callista. “Good to see you too, Callista,” he said. “Are you sure you’re not going to get in trouble for talking to me?”

“Just wanted to say hello in person,” Callista said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before untangling herself and walking quickly back to where she was supposed to be with her carrier.

::Callista,:: Starscream shouted.

Callista poked her head in through the back door to the office, “Yes sire?” she asked.

“No talking to the competitors,” he said. “Not even Tempest here. Now go.”

“Of course, sire,” Callista said, poking her glossa out at the Iaconian competitor when her sire’s attention was back on him.

Tempest sniffed, thinking he’d teach her not to do that when he was bonded to her.

Starscream asked him a number of questions and let the Iaconian prince leave.

Springer grinned at the kiss watching Tempest go in.

* * *

Starscream walked out of his office saw his femmes. “Callista you are excused,” he said.

Callista’s wings dipped in disappointment. “But.... argh, yes sire,” she said, giving her carrier a hug and leaving them to talk.

Starscream’s wings dropped a little in disappointment, though he knew she was unhappy with him. He waited till she was gone. “Cloudjumper and Prowl are looking quite good,” he said.

“You were a bit cruel to the Helexian,” Sapphira said. “Taking aim at a Helexian noble you know nothing about.”

“I will not show favoritism, just because Callista likes him,” Starscream said.

“And you didn’t show favoritism to the Vosnian?” Sapphira said.

“Well we don’t have to worry about them leaving to visit his family,” he said and stomped off for their quarters to change for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after the banquet there was the test of strength. With six competitors there would be three pairings of bots fighting each other. They were not allowed to transform or kill each other off, Starscread didn’t want to find himself in the middle of a war.

The amphitheatre was full with bots cheering their representatives, with boxes spread out for the royals from different city states.

In the largest most box sat Lord Starscream, Queen Sapphira and Callista. Starscream stood up signaling the crowd to quiet down. “Silence,” he shouted when some kept cheering.  
“Today six competitors fight hand to hand as part of the trials to win the hand of my beautiful creation Callista,” he said.

“Stand up dear,” Sapphira said with a small push.

Callista stood up feeling her face plates heating up as she moved to stand near her father, waving her hands to the crowd and competitors. After a few minutes he let her sit back down. “First is Prowl of Praxus and Avalonia from Crystal City,” he said and sat down as the other four were let back into the safety to watch.

Prowl circled the femme looking for weak spots in her armor or movement.

Avalonia grinned figuring his doorwings would be sensitive but if only she could get behind him.

Finally she made to attack, jumping at him. Prowl dodged aside grabbing for her leg to trip her up.

She fell and pushed herself up. “She will be mine,” she taunted Prowl.

Prowl ignored the taunt circling her again and the crowd cheered and booed. Finally he jumped at the femme who dodged as well grasping at one of his doorwings. Prowl hissed and escaped her.

She jumped at him spinning in the air she knocked him down pinning him under her. He fought kicking at her trying to lift his arms to push her off him then just rolled to where she was pinned under him. She squirmed and kicked at him pushing him off. He landed on his knees and quickly got up running around her from behind he jumped on her making her fall down again. He stood atop of her.

“Yield,” he said.

“Fine, I yield,” she said. The crowd cheered. Prowl panted stepping off of her and offered her a hand up which she knocked aside.

Callista smiled that Prowl had won. For that pairing, she was quietly cheering for the Praxian.

Starscream stood up to announce the next pair. The crowd quieted down. “Next is Springer of Helex and Cloudjumper of Vos,” he said.

Springer and Cloudjumper entered the arena. Cloudjumper grinned. 

Up in the royal box, Callista squirmed forward on her seat, wings tucked close against her back in worry as she watched this match.

Cloudjumper started circling Springer, the green mech moved so as to keep facing the Vosnian suspecting he’d jump him then if he did.

 _It’s too bad I can’t transform here but can’t have everything I want,_ Springer thought and saw Cloudjumper live up to his name sort of as he pounced. Springer ducked to the side hitting the ground and quickly got back up as the Vosian charged at him again. _I need to do something, they could have at least let us use weapons._

Springer squatted and bound up aiming for the seeker’s wing as he figured that would be the sensitive area. He grabbed onto wing. The crowd, at least the Vosnian contingent, gasped in sympathy.

“Let go, outsider,” Cloudjumper hissed trying to throw Springer off.

“Not unless you want to yield,” Springer said.

“Never,” the seeker said and Springer moved to put the Vosnian off balance, dragging the wing to the ground and making the Vosnian fall.

Cloudjumper hissed some more as his wing got scratched. “I yield,” he finally said reaching for his sore wing as Springer let him go.

Starscream hissed but stood up as the two were led off. Callista stood up, applauding the competitors and attempting to keep her face neutral

Cloudjumper for repairs. Springer jumped up wavign as he was lead off. Then Brutus and Tempest were let out. Springer could see the Iconian shaking a little.

“And now we have Brutus of Kaon and Tempest of Iacon,” Starscream said.

Callista sat back down. The only interest she held in this match was to hopefully see Tempest lose to the Kaonian.

The Kaonian grunted charging at Tempest, who scrambled to get out of the way.

“You’re not presenting enough challenge to me, little mech,” Brutus shouted.

Callista was trying hard not to giggle at Tempest after the mech’s behaviour yesterday outside her sire’s office.

Sapphira grasped her creation’s arm. “Be nice,” she said. “Or do you want the large mech to win?”

“Well I would prefer they **both** lose,” Callista said, “But that’s unlikely.”

The Kaonian grabbed Tempest’s foot and swung him around over his helm and then suddenly dropped the mech. A red and white medic rushed onto the arena to check the mech. “He’s alive, just some rest and recharge needed.”

Starscream sighed loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ready to go, Your Highness?” Mirage asked Flutter back at the royal palace in Helex.

“Yes,” she said. “Special armor packed along with my game board.”

“Homework done?” Mirage inquired.

“Most of it. I am bringing the rest to work on in Vos.”

“Good, then let’s go,” the noble said letting her step onto the transport before him.

A few hours later they arrived, Flutter was fascinated by the high towers and the many seekers flying around.

“Do me the kind favor of staying on the ground as amazing it may look here,” Mirage said seeing where her optics were.

“I’ll try,” she said looking ahead as the shuttle gently put down where her cousin and creators waited to greet them.

Flutter ran out hugging her carrier and sire. Then she went over to hug her cousin.

Springer grunted. “Careful there, Flutter. I am a bit sore,” he said.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Well we had the hand to hand combat section,” Springer said.

“He won, thankfully,” Queen Megala said.

“But whom?” Flutter asked looking at them.

“The Vosnian,” Springer said. “Let’s go inside and have some food. Then you can beat me again.”

“Alright,” Flutter said. Her creators asked how school was going, she asked more about the trials so far.

* * *

The meal over Flutter and Springer sat down to practice Springer playing Strategis. “So have you been able to talk to her?” Flutter asked bringing up their last saved game.

“Yeah sort of,” he said.

“More specific or I will handicap you,” she said grinning.

“Really not necessary,” he said. “We talked before she got called away.”

“Talked anything else?” she smiled as his pieces started disappearing. “Let’s see what you can do.”

“Flutter, undo that,” he whined. “I am the one needing coaching not punishment.”

Flutter rolled her optics. “Do anything other than talking?” she asked.

“Played with Praxus lately?” he asked hoping for a distraction.

“No, they’re busy,” she replied as the ground fell out from under his pieces.

“The dungeon really?” Springer questioned.

“Yes,” she said. “Give me something.”

“Don’t take it out on me because your friend can’t play.” he said.

“Well I can’t compete in public after the last time,” she said.

“That is for your safety, and you lost your temper,” he replied reaching over to pat her hand.  
Flutter sighed and the damage was undone. 

“You could have looked at it as me preparing you for tomorrow. They will be playing for her hand just like you,” she said.

Springer sighed. “Right, maybe I should just give up,” he said.

“You said you really liked her and I am here helping you,” she said. “So don’t give up on her or yourself.” she typed in code. “Setting it for you to play against the computer and I will tell you what to do.”

“Now you’re really helping me,” he said smiling.

“Yeah you can take me for a flight around here when you have the chance,” she said.

“Sure,” he said. “And she did give me a kiss.”

“Finally he gives me something more than they talked,” Flutter said grinning.

“It’s not like they’re making it easy. Comms are turned off,” Springer said.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Flutter said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the arena had been converted from an outdoor sporting venue into a quieter room with three tables spaced out around the ground area. Each table had the computer base for the Strategis game set up and a similar setting for each one.

Flutter and Springer along with the other competitors walked in waiting to hear who they were playing against until a mech handed them datapads with a list of the paired off champions. Springer was playing Prowl from Praxus. Tempest playing Avalonia. Brutus playing Cloudjumper.

Everyone but the Praxian had a coach with them. “Is that a bad sign?” Springer asked quietly as they took their seats.

“I heard he’s pretty good,” Flutter said. 

“You may begin,” Starscream said and sat down in the box.

The boards opened. Springer swallowed. “This looks hard,” he said. 

“Princess in the tower,” Flutter said. “It is pretty hard because the princess can be for either side.”

“So cheering me or him on?” he said as Prowl waited for him to move his first piece.

“Exactly,” Flutter said watching Prowl move his piece to protect the tower.

Springer moved another piece closer to the tower. And Prowl moved his piece

“This game would go much faster if you talked less,” Prowl said looking over at the pair of them.

“Lonely over there are you?” Springer replied.

Flutter cringed. “I apologize for my idiot cousin,” she said quickly. “He is a bit of a novice.”

“Obviously,” Prowl replied.

“Gee thanks,” Springer growled.

About five minutes later after some silence, Prowl had some of Springer’s pieces cut off for the rest in the dungeons. Flutter sat back in her chair.

“What is it?” Springer asked.

“I now know two things,” she said. 

“Don’t leave me hanging,” Springer said.

“You’re going to lose,” Flutter said. “I can’t help you.”

“No,” Springer said. 

Flutter grabbed his hand from the board, using chirolinguistics to communicate. [He’s my Praxian friend and I can’t help you cheat.]

Springer nodded his helm, resigned to his fate here.

“Finish the game,” Flutter said as he reached to tap a piece. He moved the piece and he was outnumbered.

“It was a good attempt,” Prowl said. Flutter merely watched him.

Callista and her creators had been watching all three games on monitors close to their seats. She frowned as Springer and Prowl’s game came to a halt much sooner than the other games. Now that the game was finished, she opened a prompt to their game, **{Excellent game, both of you. Congratulations on your win, Prince Prowl. – Callista.}**

Springer looked up at Callista in the box and nodded his helm. “Let’s go cousin,” he said.

Prowl turned and bowed toward the box and vented a sigh, the game hadn’t been challenging enough for him.

“Want to tell him hi?” Springer asked looking back behind him.

“Might not be wise here,” Flutter said.

“Okay,” Springer said.

Callista turned to talk to her sire. “Prince Prowl is an excellent strategist and won yesterday’s game wonderfully,” she said 

“He would be good if we were in a war,” Starscream said with a smile.

Callista shuddered, sending the bells on her wings tinkling. “Let’s hope that doesn’t happen. How do you feel about him otherwise?” she asked.

“She seemed to think Prowl is okay,” Sapphira said with a kind smile.

Callista gently squeezed Sapphira’s hand. “At this point, I already have my own choices narrowed down to half of them,” she said quietly.

“Well that is somewhat good,” Sapphira said. “And half the tests are over with.”

Starscream’s attention was diverted to the screen as Tempest of Iacon made a face at his opponent. 

“It is your move Iaconian,” Avalonia said tapping her fingers on the table.

Callista looked at the screen and then down at Tempest and Avalonia.

Tempest touched a piece and made as if to move it. “That piece wasn’t there earlier,” he said looking at Avalonia, optics narrowing.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said not looking up at him.

Brutus and Cloudjumper looked over at the raised voices. “Worry about your own game, Seeker,” Brutus said.

There was the sound of keys tapping and the boards froze. “What is going on?” the femme demanded.

“Cheating,” Starscream said as he heard the comm from one of the judges. “You are disqualified. Tempest of Iacon wins.” The femme flipped the table and stormed out.

Cloudjumper and Brutus’ game lasted for another half hour before Cloudjumper beat the Kaonian.

“Not bad for a seeker,” Brutus said.

“Thank you,” Cloudjumper said.

“Well then,” Callista said, one optic ridge raised as she watched the Crystal City femme, “Not that I wanted Tempest to win either...”

“I was almost afraid the Kaonian would lose his temper or lose earlier,” Sapphira said.

“Probably knows tactics as a gladiator,” Starscream said.

Callista gently tapped her sire on his arm plating. “Were you to make the decision today, any idea whom you would choose?” she asked, hoping to get some insight.

Star considered for a moment. “Cloudjumper,” he replied after a moment.

“He’s not terrible. Is that decision influenced by the fact that he’s from home?” Callista asked, trying very hard not to smile as she asked it.

“Perhaps,” Starscream said.

“At this point, I believe I would accept Cloudjumper, Prowl, or Springer,” Callista said, standing up.

“Good,” Starscream said.


	9. Chapter 9

Starscream stood up from his chair where he was sitting the royal box. Six competitors stood facing him, arranged in their best armor on the ground of the arena below him. Starscream raised his arms, calling for the crowd to be silent so he could speak. “The competitions between six cities states for the hand and spark of my daughter, Princess Callista, have come to a close. I will now announce the winner...” Starscream paused, and a tense air took over the entire stadium waiting with baited breath. The current regent of Vos looked over the six competitors once more. “The winner and future regent of Vos, is Prince Prowl of Praxus.” He turned around, cloak swishing behind him and headed back to the palace

Prowl looked up at the box, blinking. He smiled weakly at the princess.

Callista stood at the balcony and waved at the six competitors below. She knew she would have to be bonded to one of them. Although Prowl seemed to be a nice mech, she didn’t have much of a connection to him. She turned around and returned to her quarters inside the palace, where she stripped off the extra ornaments from her wings and set them aside to wait for her new.... bondmate.

Prowl swallowed as he approached the door and knocking. Callista walked up to her door and opened it, stepping aside when she saw who it was.

Prowl walked in and turned to look at Callista. 

“Prince Prowl,” Callista said, smiling nervously.

“Princess Callista,” Prowl replied. “I...I see we are both nervous about this.”

“I suppose... they expect us to bond? Get to know each other?” Callista asked.

“Yes,” Prowl said, walking over to the berth and sitting down.

Callista followed him, stopping in front of him. She paused momentarily and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, Prowl returned the kiss.

Callista gasped, sitting upright in her berth and called for the lights to come on. “Really?” she asked herself. “You don’t even know him and the competition isn’t over yet.”

Unable to get back to recharge, she decided to get up from her berth to head to the kitchen area to see if she could get a snack from one of the cooks.

She made her way down to the kitchen, entering it and looking for one of the cooks.

Starscream paced the kitchen as he talked. “I just want them slowed down tomorrow,” he said and held out his hand with the sedative.

Callista nearly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She pulled out a data pad to try to record what was happening..... just in case.

“Shall I put it in the energon of all the competitors, My Liege?” the cook asked.

“Just the Praxian and Helexian,” Starscream said with a wave.

“Yes, My Liege,” the cook said. “I understand.”

Callista quickly hid herself in the cupboard, looking for a snack. Starscream left to go back to recharge. The femme stepped out of the cupboard when she heard his pedesteps disappear.

Callista pulled a fresh data pad out of her subspace and quickly wrote a note on it, “ **Energon for Helex and Praxus is tainted with a sedative.** ” She snuck out of the closet and waited until the cook was off getting things he needed before she slid her data pad under the pile of energon gels already on the plate with his name tag. She left the kitchen to head back to her own quarters.

Later on, the plates were delivered to the competitors quarters before the race competition. Springer picked up one of the gels noticing the note and looked around for a way to dispose of the cubes. Hiding them behind some books. He went looking for Prowl with the note.

“There you are,” he said spotting the black and white mech.

“Trying to delay me?” Prowl asked.

“No, but found this,” Springer said showing him the note. “I don’t think Lord Starscream likes me or you.”

“I see,” Prowl said going back in and dumping the tainted energon. “Good luck and thank you.”

“Welcome,” Springer said as Prowl closed the door. He went back to his room to prepare for the race.


	10. Chapter 10

Springer listened from the cell where they kept him till his turn in the arena though he also did have a window to look out but he only saw one of the obstacles from where he was.

“This is an obstacle/speed course. In the event that none of them finish the obstacle course, those that get the farthest will be counted and shortest time. T-cogs will be disabled to ensure that no one transforms to cheat,” Starscream said. “The order of runners has been decided at random. First is Cloudjumper from Vos.”

The crowd cheered as the seeker appeared.

“First is the log roll,” a commenter called, Springer could barely hear them over the crowd. “And he makes it across. He’s looking at the upside down steps. Need to tuck in those wings.”

“He’s made it to the top of the first half, he is building up momentum to make the leap across. He makes it and down quickly.” the crown went louder and then quieted down.

“Thanks for quieting them down,” Springer mumbled. But he could see the seeker now considering the obstacle. Two swinging cylinders with a wobbling one in between them. 

“He jumps, holding on to the cylinder as he makes it around a spring and a leap, and he barely makes it. Quickly around the second pendulum and he grabs the platform and pulls himself up.”

The crowd went louder again and then nearly silent. “He’s got ahold of the climbing wall. He has to make to the other side but he’s stopping and shaking his free hand. Arms must be getting tired. And his fingers slip,” Springer heard the splash.

“So who is next?” Springer asked himself.

“Not bad at all Cloudjumper,” was that a growl Springer heard in Starscream’s voice. His champion defeated by the climbing wall. “Next is Prowl from Praxus.”

“And the Praxian makes it quickly across the log roll,” the commentator said. “He needs to tuck in those doorwings, ouch bangs the one against the step as he climbs up quickly. Swinging, swinging and he jumps. Grabs the step with one hand, get up there…. And down the steps, ouch again the doorwing.”

“Good job,” Springer said as he could see the Praxian prince glancing back at his doorwings and trying to time himself with the swing of the first pendulum.

Prowl clung to the first cylinder, jumped to the second wobbling and fell into the water. Springer sighed.

“Nice try, Prince Prowl,” Starscream said. “Next is Springer of Helex.” The wall in front of him was raised as he was pointed to the start of the course. 

Springer could hear some of the crowd cheering, he figured Flutter and her creator must be somewhere in them cheering for him as well. He wished he had been able to see all the course. He sprang from the first log to the second and the third one making it to the platform in between panting a little bit, his tank grumbling. He stepped back to the edge of the platform taking a running jump to get to the steps and quickly climbed up. He swung back and forth working to get momentum to make the jump across and then quickly down a few more swings to tumble onto the platform. He pushed himself up. So far no one had gotten past this obstacle. Prowl had the right idea of timing himself with the swing as he leapt up and made his way around. He held on with one arm and then clung back as the middle wobbled to far from him to make the leap. It came around again and Springer jumped as it nearly tossed him off but he clung to the platform and reached jumping to the third. The crowd went silent as he climbed up to wait to jump to the platform gasping before he stood up to the cheers, not as loud as it had been for Cloudjumper. 

He looked at the climbing wall, jumped up and cringed as he had to grab with his now dangling hand and made his way across, reaching for the next handhold slightly higher up, he finally got it and climbed across, looking down at the next one below him, if he could just bypass it and jump to the last handhold, but fell and grabbed the lower one just in time. He bunched up his legs to jump up to the handhold one hand slipping but he got it back up there swinging swinging and jumped to the platform. Sprawled on his abdomen, he pushed himself up gasping for breath and looked at the wobbling large steps ahead of him. 

He made a sprint to jump on the first one, trying to keep his balance up there ignoring the space in between it and the next step. And jumped again dangling over it he got his feet on it and stood up moving with the platform to jump to the third then the platform with steps down to the bottom of the curved running wall ahead of him.

He made a running start his fingers missing the ledge by a few inches as he rolled down to eh bottom and got back up again. The crowd was silent. He turned to see where the Kaonian watched him and grinned. Springer made another run one hand grabbing the ledge he grabbed it with his other hand and pulled himself up.

“And we have our first finisher of this the Vosnian trials,” the commentator said.

“Ah yes, a finisher,” Starscream said. “Congratu...lations Springer of Helex. Next is Tempest of Iacon.”

Springer climbed down the ladder to go sit with his family, smiling at Callista.

“Good job,” Flutter said giving his hand a squeeze.

Springer nodded his helm, his tank rumbling. Flutter reached into her subspace pulling out a energon sweet. He took it and chewed on it.

“Do you have some more, I missed my morning meal,” he asked. She pulled out some more.

“Why did you miss?” Flutter asked

“It tasted funny,” he said and ate some more of the energon sweets.

Tempest got as far as the climbing wall. Avalonia made it the last obstacle only to fall between the second and third step having to be extracted. Then Brutus fell off the first pendulum in the third obstacle. Leaving Springer as the only finisher, Avalonia and Tempest following behind him.

Callista stood up beside her sire, applauding the winners and trying to keep her face neutral as she waved to the six of them. She was incredibly happy on the inside that Springer had won this round so definitively.

Sapphira applauded the mecha with her daughter, seeing Starscream barely applaud them as she knew who he had wanted to win.


	11. Chapter 11

“Another obstacle course?” Brutus of Kaon said the next day.

“No, as much as there are obstacles,” Springer said tilting his helm to look at what was before them. 

“I wasn’t asking you, flier,” Brutus said as he was guided away to where he would begin.

“The competitors are hunting for the prize at the middle of this maze,” Starscream said. “There may be beasts and puzzles standing in their way among other things. When I give the word, the game will start.”

Springer waited in the spot he was placed in examining what he could. Small copies of buildings in Vos, a crystal garden like the one in Praxus, was that the tower in Iacon?

“Begin,” Starscream said. He saw Brutus run into the maze plowing in. Springer sprinted into a spot between two models turning his helm to look both ways and just kept running till his path was blocked. Then he went right and looked up as he saw Cloudjumper flying above him in his alt mode. The seeker dove down at him and he ran till he found himself against a wall again the seeker transformed landing with a thud.

Springer tried to change into his flight mode but nothing happened, Come on change he told himself

“How convenient to find your rotors clipped,” Cloudjumper said. “Vos deserves to have a seeker mating with the princess, more seekers to continue the royal line.”

Springer growled, this seeker was quite full of himself. Finally he just charged at the seeker who transformed and flew off above him. Springer jumped onto one of the models climbing his way up to get a better view and maybe grab the seeker but he was too far for Springer to grab now. “Where is the middle?”

“I would have thought you’d be flying above,” a voice said down below him. Springer looked down. It was Prowl in his alt mode.

“I can’t seem to change,” Springer said.

“So he really doesn’t like you even for a flyer,” Prowl said.

“So it seems,” Springer said.

“These games are fixed and biased,” the Praxian said spinning around. “Be careful. I saw the Kaonian attacking Tempest.”

“Right, you too, Prowl,” Springer said and the Praxian sped off. Springer looked around again climbing down the other side of the model and started running down another lane.

Up in the box, Callista stood up and paced behind the seats. “He’s not actually going to let the competitors kill each other, is he carrier?” she stopped behind Sapphira whispering into her audial.

Sapphira shook her helm. “I don’t know dear,” she said quietly looking up at her pacing creation.

A group of mecha including a red and white medic raced into the maze to retrieve Tempest who was unresponsive. 

::He signed up for the trials, he knew what he was getting into,::Starscream said in a comm with representatives from Iacon. They closed the link. “Should have known what he was getting into.”

“Even if I didn’t like him much from first impressions, he doesn’t deserve that,” Callista muttered, wings flicking angrily.

Out of the corner of his optics Starscream saw his creation but ignored her.

“Sit down, Callista,” Sapphira said indicating the seat next to her.

Callista looked at the seat before finally sitting down in it and flicking through the camera views on the monitor before her.

Springer stopped looking left and right, he sighed moving left in the hopes he would be getting closer to the middle of this maze and stopped as he heard something. He moved to climb up another model looking around and saw the Kaonian covered in dried energon and cringed.

“Who’s there? I know I hear someone,” Brutus said standing up and scanning the area.

Springer looked around trying to decide whether to announce himself or try and get past Brutus.

He saw the black and white Praxian in base mode waving at him, hiding behind some crystals. The Praxian moved his hands as if trying to indicate something.

“Do we deal with him together?” Springer asked and Prowl nodded his helm.

Springer signalled ok. Prowl signalled they go. Springer jumped off as Prowl sped in and transformed.

Springer jumped on the Kaonian’s back. Brutus tried to throw him off and then charged at Prowl.

“So think ya both can get rid of me,” Brutus said as Prowl ducked under his legs and Brutus crashed into a model.

“What happened to Tempest?” Springer asked.

“Wounded or offline, I don’t know. Did see the medics remove him,” Prowl said. “Brutus should be offline for awhile. I suggest we team up to get to the middle and well we will decide when we get there.”

“Sounds good,” Springer said. “You can move faster than I can in your alt mode but I can climb over walls.”

“Well I can climb walls as well,” Prowl said.

“Right,” Springer said.

Prowl would zoom around while Springer climbed walls as they got coser, hopefully to the center. Springer would listen paying attention for Cloudjumper and Avalonia.

Prowl stopped up ahead one one of the lanes. “Springer, come here quickly,” he said. Springer sprinted over and heard the roars and shouts.

“Sounds like Cloudjumper and some beast,” he said.

“Climb over the wall and see if you can figure what it is,” Prowl said.

Springer nodded his helm and climbed up seeing a two headed four footed beast trying to catch the seeker in its beak.

“Looks like a chimera,” Springer called as he touched down on the ground again. He thought about the space again. 

“What?” Prowl asked.

“I think that is the middle of the maze,” Springer said. "If this is Starscream's idea of a prize, I’d hate to see what the losers get."

“So we go help the foolish seeker for now,” Prowl said transforming. He moved to climb the wall and jump down into the round area at the center.

The cat like head roared at Prowl who transformed and drove around the beast. Springer watched thinking and looking around. He spotted a chain hanging on a hook. He ran and grabbed the chain being pulled back to find it was attached to the wall.

Springer swung the end of the chain in the air and tossed it, trying to get it around the beast’s neck.

The first throw missed. Prowl seeing what he was thinking transformed to try and help even as the beast roared at him. He covered his audials and turned down his audio receptors.  
He grabbed the one end trying to toss it and missed as well.

Springer yanked the chain and swung it again, tossing it. The chain looped around the cat head of the beast.

Something or someone broke through part of the wall. Transforming it was Brutus. “I will get you two for that,” he said charging at Prowl first.

One of the heads caught Cloudjumper’s wing, crumpling the wing. Cloudjumper screamed as he crashed, transforming back to root mode.

Prowl was too busy dealing with the beast didn’t see Brutus coming until it was too late. The Kaonian grabbing a doorwing and crashed into the opposite wall.

Prowl screamed as the wing bent, energon being lost quickly.

The beast missing one of its targets went after Springer who was trying to avoid getting hit by its stinger as it attempted to fly free of the chain. He pulled out one of his swords and sliced the tail off.

Callista was about to stand again, glaring at her sire. “Are you trying to kill off all the contestants or do you actually want me to bond to one of them?” she asked him.

“Oh I do want you to bond to one of them but I would prefer it be my choice,” Starscream said.

“So what is the point in even having the trials? You might as well have arranged my bonding without all of this...” Callista hissed, half of her wanting to storm off and just leave, the other half concerned for some of the contestants.

Sapphira patted Callista’s hand. “She has a point and don’t deny it Star,” she said. “So far the Praxian is out now as well as Tempest thanks to Brutus as well as Avalonia. You can say that they should know this would happen but we can’t have them all angry and ready to declare war on us or close trade.”

“End this now,” Callista said, standing up. “Or I shall reject your choice and leave this city.”

“And where will you go? Who will take you in?” Starscream said looking at his creation.

“I think the better question is who will produce heirs to continue your rule?” Callista said, wings flared. Starscream blinked looking at her unable to answer. “I think we have a winner or two here and there is no need to kill an animal that has no say in this trial.”

Starscream sighed. “Fine,” he said quietly. “It seems we have two winners. Brutus of Kaon and Springer of Helex.” 

A gas was released putting the beast, Springer and Brutus into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters will contain interfacing. This is your warning now if that's your squick.


	12. Chapter 12

Springer woke up in his guest quarters, his aunt and uncle sitting by his berth.

“You’re awake,” Queen Megala said smiling.

“What happened?” he asked, his processor a little fuzzy.

“You and Brutus were trying to deal with the beast in the middle, when Starscream declared you two the winners of the trial,” Uberus said helping him to sit up. 

Springer moaned looking at the few welds in his chest armor. “Could use a hot oil bath,” he said. “How is Prowl?”

“His doorwing was damaged but the medics repaired it,” Megala said. “The Iaconians and Crystal City representatives went home. Tempest was badly wounded. Avalonia…”

“A sore loser even if Brutus injured her,” Uberus said.

Megala picked up a cube of medical grade energon, opening it for him to drink. He took the cube sipping it. “I think Callista lost her patience with her sire,” she said. 

Uberus chuckled. “I like the femme,” he said.

“I knew you would,” Springer said smiling. 

A knock at the door and after a moment a palace servant entered, “Pardon me your highnesses. Lord Starscream wishes to see Springer in his office.”

Springer nodded his helm. “I’ll go,” he said with a look at his aunt and uncle. He followed the servant to Starscream’s office and the shouting coming from inside it.

“And what about the fact that everyone but Springer could transform?” Prowl demanded.

“I do not know what happened there,” Starscream said as Springer walked in.

“Bullscrap,” Prowl said.

Prowl and Cloudjumper were already in there. Sapphira and Callista were waiting behind the office listening in on the intercom, like they had been for the first interviews.

“I’m almost glad Prowl is calling sire out on this,” Callista said, covering her mouth with a hand as she tried not to giggle.

Sapphira stood up from where she was sitting. “Let’s go in before your sire loses his temper with them,” she said.

Callista stood up to follow her carrier, letting Sapphira enter the office first.

Sapphira went in to stand behind her mate, putting her hands on his shoulders. Star looked up behind him and smiled, calming down.

Callista smiled at the three competitors and waved at them. 

Cloudjumper and Springer smiled and waved back. Prowl nodded his helm, still frowning.

“I hope all of you recharged well and are not in too much pain. Our medics saw to any injuries, right?” Callista asked

“My wing is repairing finely, Your Highness,” Cloudjumper said.

“As is my doorwing and my processor is not too clouded with pain meds,” Prowl said.

“Good. Springer, did you take any injuries?” she asked the Helexian as he was the only one who had not spoken up.

“A few but they are healing well,” Springer said with a grin at Callista.

Callista turned to look at her sire, “I believe you were going to talk with them about me?” she asked him.

“Yes, yes,” Starscream said. “Seeing as how Springer won the most trials, he wins your hand in bonding.”

“Not so hard was it dear,” Sapphira said smiling at her mate.

 _::You can make it up to me in our quarters,::_ Starscream said over their bond.

Callista smiled, looking at Springer for his reaction and also studying Cloudjumper and Prowl’s faces for their reactions.

Cloudjumper growled. Prowl nodded his helm. “Congratulations,” he said.

Callista walked up to Cloudjumper, “Thank you for participating in the trials, Cloudjumper. You performed well,” she said and gave him a light kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you your highness,” Cloudjumper said with a small smile.

Callista walked over to Prowl, “Prince Prowl. Thank you as well for your participation. I was impressed with your performance as well.” She leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Prowl gave a tiny smile and headed for the office door.

Callista shook her helm with a smile at his reaction and she looked over at Springer.

Springer smiled back at his friend and now soon to be bondmate. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Callista returned the hug and looked at Springer. “I only get a kiss on the cheek from my future bondmate?” she asked, grinning. She moved to kiss him on the lips, Springer returned the kiss.

“Enough,’ Starscream grumbled. “You two can go tell his family the news.”

Callista pulled away from Springer, wings dipping as she heard her sire’s tone.

::You’re just embarrassing him, dear,:: Sapphira said privately to Callista. ::And he’s losing you to another mech.::

“We should maybe go,” Callista said to Springer, hearing her carrier’s words. She brushed her hand against Springer’s hand.

“Right,” Springer said pushing open the door and leading the way back to his quarters. Callista followed him

“Aunt Megala, Uncle Uberus this is Callista,” Springer said introducing his relatives to his soon to be bondmate.

“It is good to meet you at last,” Megala said smiling and hugging her new niece.

“Your highnesses,” Callista said, gently returning the hug. “Springer was chosen as the winner by my sire. I am very happy with his choice.”

“We think he is a wise choice as well,” Uberus said smiling. “We should return to Helex and we have things that were moved since we were here.”

“Very well. It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I am sure we will see you again shortly,” Callista said, smiling. 

“Let Flutter know we will visit soon,” Springer said.

“She will be glad to hear that,” Megala said.

“Should we let them pack up?” Callista asked Springer. 

“Yeah, we should,” Springer said.

“You can come up to my room,” Callista said, squeezing Springer's hand. 

“That sounds good,” Springer said. 

Callista bid another farewell to the Helexian royals and left their guest suite as she led Springer to her room.

Springer followed looking around the room. Callista locked the door once he entered. “Welcome to my.... our?.... room,” the femme said.

“Who knows they could move us to some other room,” Springer said with a shrug. He went up to her and kissed her on the lips. ::For earlier.::

Callista slipped her arms over his shoulders as she returned the kiss. ::I've wanted to kiss you like this for a while now.::

::Me too,:: Springer said. ::Just not sure your sire would allow it in his office.::

::Carrier said it was embarrassing him,:: Callista said. ::Oh well, he's not here. And we are.::

::Yes,:: Springer said.

Callista broke the kiss and moved to sit down on her bed. Springer sat down beside her.

“I think they give us a few hours as they expect us to get to know each other. Even expecting we'll interface,” Callista said smiling. 

“Okay,” Springer said. 

“Do you want to?” Callista asked. “Interface, that is?”

“Only if you want to,” Springer said. “Or we could just talk.”

Callista put a hand on his thigh. “Be truthful. What do you really desire right now?” she asked. 

“I'm so nervous I'm not exactly sure,” Springer said.

“Have you interfaced before?” she asked him.

“Yes. You?” Springer asked. Thinking of his two previous lovers, now friends.

“A few times,” Callista said. “Does it uhm count, if I might have imagined you as my partner?” She looked away, her faceplates blushed.

Springer took her face in his hands. “I won’t count it against you,” he said and kissed her on the lips as he sent the command to unlatch some of his armor.

Callista squirmed closer to him, the ornaments on her wings making pleasing sounds. 

Springer trailed a hand down her chest plates, he’d see her spark later, letting his fingers brush her thighs.

Callista broke the kiss again, standing up in front of the bed to unlatch her formal armor. “I... suppose I'll let my new mate help me...”

Springer stood up removing his back armor and then moved to help her remove hers. Callista walked behind him and ran her fingertips down his freshly bared back. 

Springer shivered at her gentle touch, his leg armor coming undone.

The femme bent down behind him, hearing the latches and took off the armor from his legs. He removed the armor from his arms and reached to take off his chest armor. 

Callista stopped, looking at the now nearly naked Springer before her. She sent the command to unlatch the rest of her armor, removing her own chest and wing pieces. 

“Such beautiful wings,” Springer said watching her and letting his hand run down her chest again.

Callista gasped and stepped closer, trapping Springer's hand between both their chests. 

Springer slipped his free arm around her and kissed her. He led her back to her berth stepping back he freed his other arm and picked her up placing her gently down on the berth.

Callista squeaked at being lifted, the last time anyone did that she was a youngling. 

“You okay?” Springer asked breaking the kiss and looking down at her.

“Only if you join me and not just stand there watching me,” Callista answered him.

Springer sat down on the bed, leaning down to kiss her chest.

Callista moved to sit up, since he was only sitting. Springer pushed her down again and kissed her, his hands on her thighs. Callista gasped, opening her interface panel to him, her valve wet and leaking.

He moved to push his spike into her wet valve slowly watching her face.

Callista groaned, optics shutting and mouth open slack. 

Springer leaned down kissing her and let his glossa taste her mouth as he pushed his spike deeper and a little bit faster as he got impatient to have his mate.

Callista felt the foreign glossa in her mouth and let him explore her. As he pushed his spike into her further, she moaned into him.

Springer groaned pushing in more before his spike sprayed her valve. 

Callista moaned again, feeling her valve filled with him. She pleaded internally, hoping he had more stamina to last longer. 

Springer pulled back watching the mix of transfluids and lubricants at the entrance to her valve. He leaned down licking at the fluids. ::Oh we taste good, spicy and sweet,:: he told her.

Callista mewled as he licked her valve. Nobot had ever done this before and it felt wickedly good. “D-do we?” she asked.

Springer pulled back running a finger through the mix. “Taste for yourself,” he said putting the finger to her lips.

Callista gently grasped his wrist, licking and sucking on his finger. 

Springer moaned at the suction on his finger. She let his finger go, “I agree with you, we do taste good.”

Springer made a face. “Want to be on top or shall I take you from behind, Love?”

“Uhm, you choose again. But.... can you last a bit longer?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Alright on hands and knees.”

Callista got up on the bed, rolling herself onto her hands and knees. Her wings popped out of subspace, quivering on her back with anticipation. 

Springer ran a hand along the top edge of her wings, leaning down to kiss the space between the two of them. He earned a full quivering of both wings as she gently squeezed his helm between the wings. 

“Something to keep in mind,” he said more to himself than her and moved to thrust his spike into her fast and deep this time to show he had more stamina.

“Oh Primus,” Callista gasped, her arms already growing weak at his show of lust. 

Springer pulled back on hand smacking her aft. Callista gasped, her valve clenching on as much of his spike that remained in her.

Springer moaned as her valve clenched down on his spike and he pulled back to push in deeper than the last time.

Callista whimpered when he pulled back, rocking her hips back to meet his thrust. 

Springer grinned smacking her aft again.

“W... was I bad?” Callista asked

“I don’t know,” Springer said. “When you did this before was it with someone or did you use a rod or something?” 

“Had a few partners, but my rod too,” Callista said, thinking about her box under the bed.

“So what sort of toys?” Springer asked, wishing he had brought some of his but he wasn't sure he would make it this far.

“Rods, fake eggs, that sort of stuff. It's under the bed,” Callista said. 

“Hmm,” Springer said. He would look later but first. He pulled out his spike nearly ready to spray her again but he could hold it as he slipped three fingers into her valve, stretching them out.

Callista nearly screeched as he hit some pleasurable nodes, squirming under him.

Springer smiled at her pulling the fingers out and thrust his spike back into her again. Callista pushed back against him. “What you trying to do love?” Springer asked.

“Just .. get you in deeper..” she explained.

“Impatient are you my dear,” he said thrusting in deeper with a moan as he felt her around his spike.

“M..maybe,” she answered.

Springer chuckled moving a hand down to rub the ridges on her spike. She collapsed on the berth, trapping his hand between the mattress and her frame. Springer continued to move his hand, massaging her spike in his hand.

Callista grunted before her spike sprayed his hand with her transfluids.

“Hmm too bad I can’t taste it,” Springer said.

“May..maybe if you ... asked nicely,” Callista said, smiling into her pillow.

“Would you please get off my hand so I can taste you?” he asked. The femme lifted up enough so she could roll over beneath him.

Springer sighed pulling his hand up to his lips to lick at the transfluids. “Hmm sweet,” he said leaning down and kissing her.

There was a knock on the door. “Your Highnesses, it is time for your public bonding ceremony,” a voice said.

Springer made a face and look at Callista. “Shall we continue this later?” he asked.

“Unless you are willing to risk my sire’s wrath, we'll have to,” Callista said, sitting up and cupping Springer's face in her hand as she kissed him. Springer returned the kiss moving so she could get up and started putting his armor back on.

“Give us a few kliks to out our armor on and we'll be right out,” Callista called to the servant on the other side of the door. She stood up and found her armor, putting it back on.

“Yes your highness,” the servant said.

They came out a few minutes later and the servant led the way to where Starscream and the other witnesses were.

Callista held Springer's hand as they stood of front of Lord Starscream and Sapphira. She smiled nervously.

“Remove your chest armor so you can merge your sparks and bond,” Starscream said arms crossed over his chest.

Callista vented a nervous puff of air and released the latches for her chest armor, before removing it and setting it aside. 

Springer sighed and removed his chest armor putting it down.

Knowing what was coming next, Callista parted the chest plates to reveal her spark. 

Springer did the same, smiling at her and ignoring Starscream.

Callista stepped closer to Springer, slipping her arms around his chest. “Ready?” she whispered.

“I think so,” Springer said.

“Hurry it up,” Starscream said. “We want grandcreations.”

“Star be nice,” Sapphira said looking at her mate. ::remember you were nervous too.::

Callista buried her face in Springer's neck cables, embarrassed. They were closing enough together that the coronas of their sparks were mingling and trying to reach closer. 

Springer wrapped his arms around Callista, pulling her closer.

Callista took a shuddery gasp of air through her vents as that brought their sparks together. It didn't take more than a nanoklik before she could feel Springer's essence, memories, and emotions almost as if they were her own.

Springer gasped as he could feel her emotions and knew some of her memories that she had not yet told him about.

Callista pulled back out of the merge enough to close her chest plates and then closed the distance again to kiss him on the lips, not caring about her sire for the moment. 

Springer closed his chest plates and returned the kiss. “Love you,” he whispered.

“I know that. I can feel it now,” Callista smiled. 

Springer chuckled and smiled looking at her.

“Is... is that it, sire?” Callista asked Starscream.

“Yes, but it does help to merge sparks some more to make the bond stronger,” Starscream said.

“You will be able to communicate with each other privately,” Sapphira said with a smile. 

“Like you two always do when you don't want me to hear it,” Callista said knowingly. 

“Yes, dear,” Sapphira said. “We will see you at dinner.” She took Starscream's arm leading him off to his office and talking about finishing up paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story setting up Springer and Callista. Next story in this series will be Flutter and Hot Rod. Mirage, Hound, Springer, Callista, Prowl, Jazz, Wing, and Ratchet appear in the next story! :)

A few days later after a busy cycle of events, meetings and dinner, Springer and Callista were back in their quarters.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Callista was taking off her armor down you her protoform and turning to get onto the bed.

Springer removed his armor putting it down.

Callista watched him from the bed, where she opened her interface panel. “Would you like to spike me or be spiked?” she asked

“I think i’ll let you spike me,” he said walking over to the berth. He sat down and leaned over to kiss her.

Callista reached over to stroke the seams of his interface panel.

Springer moaned, laying down on the berth and opened his interface panel. Callista climbed between his legs, admiring the view as she dragged two fingers down from his external node and through the valve folds. 

“Come on take me,” Springer said watching her and squirming at her fingers.

“I... wanted to make sure you're ready first.... or do you want it rough?” she asked him.

“Oh I am ready,” he said grinning. “Rough is okay too. You are in control mistress.”

“I.... do have those eggs under the bed,” Callista suggested. 

_::Up to you, Callie,::_ he said.

Callista shrugged and reached under the bed for her box of toys and pulled out the fake eggs. Pulling out one of the eggs she rubbed it through his valve folds to catch the lubricants before slowly pushing the narrow end first into his valve. 

Springer moaned at the feel of the egg. Callista pushed it all the way inside and leaned down to lick his valve as she reached for a second egg 

Springer gasped at the feel of her wet glossa on his valve.

Callista pulled away to push the second egg inside him, feeling it push the first egg in deeper. _::How many do you want?::_ she asked

Springer moaned. _::Two and maybe your spike, dear,::_ he said.

There was a knock on the door. “Your highnesses there is an urgent message from Helex.”

Callista looked down at Springer. “Take a message and we'll call them back. We.... can't exactly talk right now...”

“It is urgent,” the servant said.

Callista looked at Springer, gesturing that he should try explaining this.

Springer growled. “We are in the midst of something,” he said. “Perhaps find out what it is and let us know.” He grunted trying to push the eggs out. They would have to go sooner or later.

 _::Darn, I wanted to spike you,::_ Callista said, watching him.

 _::Later, love… was looking forward to it,::_ Springer said and pushed one egg out.

Callista fingered the inside rim of his valve before he could get the second egg to the entrance. Pulling the finger out, she leaned down and licked the same spot.

Springer gasped, squirming on the berth. _::You do drive... crazy,::_ he said and tried to push the second egg out.

 _::They can wait a couple minutes,::_ Callista said, gently pushing back on the egg with her glossa. 

_::Can they?::_ Springer asked and moaned. _::Or are you just that impatient, love?::_

There was another knock. “It seems there was an accident in Helex... deadly accident,” the servant said.

“We will be there in one klik. Unless you wish the Duke of Helex to improperly appear before the Helexian nobles unarmored and quite flushed.”

Springer felt his faceplates heating up in embarrassment at his mate. “Give us a few minutes,” Springer said.

 _::I suspect he has already run off,::_ Callista said. _::I won't impair you further, though I do expect you to make this up to me at **some point**.::_

 _::Of course, lover,::_ Springer said. Callista rubbed at his external node, knowing that would help him push it out faster. Springer moaned as his valve lubricated more letting the egg slip out faster.

Callista rubbed his node a bit harder, _::Another good push. Do you know how sexy you look like this?::_ she told him.

Springer pushed some more and paused. _::No, tell me,::_ he said.

Callista took a capture of his valve with the egg mostly out and sent it to him. _::You can imagine this is my valve later....::_

 _::Yes, sexy,::_ he said as he pushed the egg with a wet pop.

Callista rubbed his valve with a dry polishing cloth. “We should see what the matter is...” she said with a frown as she closed her interface panel and stood up to put on her armor.

Springer closed his interface panel standing up and placing his armor back on.

Callista finished getting dressed first and cleaned off the toy eggs, subspacing them for now. 

They went to the communications room. Where Sapphira and Starscream among others waited with Mirage on the screen talking to someone out of the camera’s range.

“Mirage,” he said.

“Springer, I am sorry to have interrupted your time with your new mate in Vos.”

“What happened?” 

“Your aunt and uncle, the Queen and King are offline. They were at the demolition of an old historic building that was going to be rebuilt. As far as we can tell the wall of a distant building fell on them in the explosion along with a number of others. They were crushed,” Mirage said. ”Flutter has been in her room all cycle crying. She’s eaten a little.”

Springer felt his spark twist at the news. He could understand his cousin’s loss of appetite. “Can I talk to her?” Springer asked. “If she can be asked to leave her room, that is.”

“Someone see if the princess will come out to talk to her cousin,” Mirage said off screen.

“Surely he doesn't have to leave Vos,” Starscream said.

“Starscream,” Sapphira said. “Be nice.” ::We are talking about his family and now Callista’s as well.::

“Sire, his guardians went offline. It is the very least we can give him,” Callista said. She stood beside Springer and took his hand into hers. “Mirage, what happened to the king and queen of Helex? How did they go offline? Surely there will be some investigation into this....”

“Yes investigations are being started,” Mirage said. “It could be a terrible accident or … a nasty assassination.” He looked offscreen again as part of a face could be seen whispering.

Springer squeezed the hand back looking at her with an attempted smile.

“It seems she’s evaded her bodyguards...again,” Mirage said. “I will go looking for her immediately but we will need you and Callista here. She could use another female and the recency…”

Springer sighed. “Right, she’s not old enough to take the throne,” he said. Being the oldest and closest family Flutter had he would have to step in and rule as regent till she was of age.

“Is she not nearly of age yet?” Callista asked, helm tilted curiously.

“She’s sixteen, two years away from being old enough,” Springer said. “And of course there is the search for a mate for her, so there is an heir should anything happen to her.”

“No, he can go but Callista stays,” Starscream shouted.

Sapphira had disappeared for a short while and returned, putting her hands on the new couple. “Star... they will not be far away and two cycles is but nothing... Now I've prepared a shuttle for the both of you. Go. I will placate your sire...”

Springer smiled giving Sapphira a kiss on the cheek. “Bless you,” he said but left Starscream alone. “Let’s go. Mirage, find her. We’ll be home….there soon.”

Callista gave both her creators kisses on the cheek. “I will be fine, sire. We will be back when it is possible.”

Mirage nodded his helm and closed the communication.


End file.
